


The Monster-Fucker Book

by ToxixRoxChemical



Category: Original Work
Genre: Allowing Requests, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Come Inflation, Creampie, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Fear Play, Futanari, M/M, Monster Fuckers Come One Come All!, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mystical Creatures, Non-Consensual, Other, Overstimulation, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Size Difference, Size Kink, Supernatural Creatures, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-02-04 00:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxixRoxChemical/pseuds/ToxixRoxChemical
Summary: This book is a collection of short-stories about mythical/supernatural creatures having a bit of fun with our reader. All chapters are individual unless said otherwise in their summaries or notes. They will also have their own warnings and kinks listed before the story begins.News: This story is put on pause!((DO NOT put your requests in the comments!!))Happy reading!





	1. Author Note and Rules (Updated: 10/2/19)

**Author Note:**

Hello, the name’s Roxzania (call me Rox for short). I’m an artist and writer for fun, and I have no desire to become a professional at what I do. I love making words where the possibilities are endless and I'd love to share them with all of you. 

 

 **Tumblr:**   (I may not be using Tumblr anymore for my work)

\- [ Main Blog ](https://toxixchemical.tumblr.com/): I post original/OC artwork and writing, as well as reblogging worthy posts.

\- [ Tox’s BnHA Stuff ](https://toxsbnhastuff.tumblr.com/): Entirely My Hero Academia writing. A few artwork, cosplay and updates (about writing, projects and upcoming events) here and there. [This blog will not be posting any new writing for a long time, however, I still am there chatting and reblogging]

 

 **DeviantArt:** [ToxixRoxChemical](https://www.deviantart.com/toxixroxchemical), Some of my art is post here. Though not much there so far.

 

____

 

**Rules:**

**Please read everything below before requesting, it’s important!**

As I said in the book’s summary; I will have a limit on requests on my to-do list and will close the request box once those slots are filled. Once I finish them I will open the request box back up. This rule is so I don’t get swamped like I did when I was doing My Hero Academia writing requests a long while ago.

Another thing about the request box; is if I become busy or getting a writer’s block, that will be another time I will close it. I really want to keep my interest in this book and I think taking breaks will help with that.

 

Rule #1: Please be patient and kind. I can be busy and it takes a bit to write up a good story, especially If I wish to make them longer than expected. Please don’t constantly shoot me a message in the comments asking if I got the requests. Under the rules part of this chapter will be a list of requests I’ve gotten and how many slots are free. Try not to spam my request box if you don’t see your request on the list right away, I may have not seen the new request in my box.

Rule #2: No requesting OCs or fandom characters. I do not feel comfortable controlling someone else’s character and I’m trying to go for an original works theme. Since this book is a little different (being under the original work fandom tag) I will allow people to ask for certain features of the mystical/supernatural creature. There will be a few features you can request for the reader, but anything regarding hair color, skin tone, eyes, or really specific things will not be allowed. Example of features for the reader that are allowed: Tall/Short, Well Endowed, Trans/Cis, and Any specific gender.

Rule #3: I will not allow non-con requests unless it’s a consenting non-con situation (like roleplay). When requesting, please specify this. I will allow blood and yandere, but nothing too on the non-con side.

Rule #4: I'm only allowing a single creature x reader for now. I'll have a few events here and there that will remove this rule, however, for now this will be here.

Rule #5: DO NOT put your requests in the comments. I have made a link to a google forum that I had created to be my request list. If you put your request in the comments it will be ignored and deleted, no exceptions.

_____

 

**Permanent Announcements:**

[This Post](https://toxsbnhastuff.tumblr.com/post/187935071609/im-moving-here-now) is the latest news! I’m moving to another platform (still remaining in AO3 of course). I liked it and I’m trying it out. Help me test it if you can! . 

 

_____

 

 **Request Box and To-Do List:**   **[Requests are CLOSED]**

Here is the link to the request box: [Monster Book Request Box](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdHIUNg9qwDFUpFZah1s-_ZmCHqn96M8B_fZ_PK6ffLTKCPNw/viewform?usp=sf_link)

Please read the rules and any changes in this chapter before requesting, please and thank you!

 

  1. Invisible Demon x F!Reader requested by Anon **(Done!)**
  2. Male Orc x M!Elf Prince Reader requested by Moonlord **(On Hold/Half Done)**
  3. Succubus x M!Reader requested by Anon **(On Hold)**
  4. Male Elf x F! Reader requested by Ames **(On Hold)**
  5.  Male Vampire x M!Reader requested by Anon **(On Hold)**



 

 **Reminder:**  Requests are closed until further notice. I'll be completing all the requests above before opening again. Please be patient, and please don't put your requests in my comments. Thank you! 


	2. Futa Demon x F!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is a bitch and it's been giving you a hard time for quite a while. But just as it seems all lost, a demonic goddess walks your way. Offering you a place to stay and a job. What she gives you makes you feel like there is nothing you could give her in return, however, there is something you could do for her~
> 
> This chapter was requested by a close friend of mine. 
> 
> Pairing: Futa Demon x Female (Masochist, Human) Reader
> 
> Kinks: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Rough sex, Creampie, Sensory deprivation and Sensation play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The setting takes place in a time where demons and most supernatural creatures live in society alongside humans. At this point, it’s completely natural for them to be seen however may still be a bit prejudiced. 
> 
> There’s a bit of a plot build in the beginning (slow build?), but then it quickly turns to the good stuff. So stay tuned or skip ahead (There are bold letters where it all starts), your choice. I’ll mark the place smut starts with some bold letters. 
> 
> Btw, when it says Favorite Color choose something that isn’t a neutral color (white, grey, black, brown). You’ll understand why if you're reading all of the beginning.

Money was tight. And the less you had the worse you lived. Even being with understanding roommates got harder. They asked where you keep spending your money, beginning to get nosey as they started to pay more for the rent because you were unable. You always told them groceries and lunch, which was true. But after awhile of the same ‘excuse’ over and over, they began to not believe you.

It was even harder when you lost your job. It was a minimum wage retail job, something that kept food in your stomach and a slight roof over your head. But, it seemed they didn’t want you anymore. It could be your credit or how you cleaned yourself, but the manager had said, “We’re sorry. It’s just we don’t need as many workers anymore. The business has been having a low and all the other stores have been laying off workers too. I hope you understand”. You didn’t really, you were one of the good employees. In your mind, you always thought they should have laid off the druggy they hired about a few weeks ago. But they didn’t and you had to live with that, which your roommates were not happy with.

The continuous pester to find a new job was striking a nerve. You were trying, trying really hard to find a job that would accept you. But none took your application very far. You’d have a few interviews, but they never called back. You couldn’t even get a job as a dishwasher at this point.

After about a month of this aggravation, your roommates seemed to have enough. They sat down with you and began to explain how tired and worn they were with you not paying your part of the rent as you promised originally. You argued it was just a rough patch and you just needed more time to find a job that would take you. But they didn’t listen. They told you it was time for you to leave. Take the things you still own and leave, now. You were lucky enough to grab some non-perishable foods from the kitchen cabinet before you packed your things and left.

You had no idea where to go next after leaving the apartment building. But you walked and walked. Hoping for a sign or something… but it never came. You eventually sat down in an empty alleyway for the night. Your legs were tired and weak from walking through the city for hours. The alleyway was chilly, making you draw your jacket collar closer to your neck. Keeping the breezy air out. The moon was beginning to rise over the horizon, silently whispering about the temperature drop with its chilling glow. You’d have to suffer through for tonight. Your eyelids already dropping as you lent against the wall behind you. Curling your legs closer in a fetal position as you began to lull yourself to sleep with silent hopes of a better tomorrow.

  
  
  


The blare of car horn echoed down the alleyway, startling you awake. Your eyes squint as the morning light shined bright. Shifting from the wall, stretching your sore muscles that were so used to a mattress or couch underneath them as you rested.  A small yawn escaped your lips as you very slowly get to your feet with some stumbling.

A new day had arisen and you were unsure what it held, but you knew you’d have to find some food. Possibly go to one of the homeless shelters that offered food. So you headed off to the street, walking as if it was an average old day.

It was not far from where you slept, just down the street. However, something caught your eye before walking through the open doors. A sleek grey car sat on the side of the road, it’s shine glossier than anything you’ve ever seen. It stood out like a sore thumb in the sunlight. Your guess of it being the ride of a wealthy individual turned out to be correct, as a woman stepped out of the driver’s seat. Dressed in a white blouse, dark navy blue tie, a black pencil skirt, stockings, and 2-inch heels. But what caught your attention the most was what she was. The tone of purple skin with a shimmering pearl sheen screamed demoness. Not to mention the elegant grey horns curving towards the sky from her forehead. It was not uncommon for demons to be wealthy individuals, they were incredibly intelligent in business tactics and had various other unnatural abilities to aid them in society. However, the real question is; what would a wealthy demoness be doing on this street?

You weren’t sure, probably would never be as her piercing golden eyes went through yours. The eye contact increases your heartbeat as this shy, embarrassed feeling crawled into you and carved itself a home in your chest. You must have looked like a deer caught in headlights. But you didn’t stick around to be reprimed for staring at her, dashing into the homeless shelter’s open cafeteria. Quickly grabbing some food and sitting down at an empty table, mulling over your choice of interests for a while.

  
  


Not even a quarter of an hour passes and the demoness you had seen earlier walks into the cafeteria. She was walking alongside a shorter human who wore the homeless shelter’s volunteer/staff shirt. You immediately spot her and quickly put your head down, pretending you have not seen her walk in. Trying your very best to seem like you were paying more attention to your food than the demoness who had caught your eye on the street.

How embarrassing would it be if she recognizes you? Perhaps even noted the look of interest in your eyes? It’s like having a school crush all over again. You wanted to shove it back down where it came from, but every time you tried it kept bouncing back up like a buoy.

“Excuse me? I saw you earlier on the street, starring. Is there something you’d like to ask me?”, the voice was warm and sultry, yet had a soft stoic tone. You almost thought they weren’t talking to you, but when you bring your head up from looking down. Oh, dear golly! Those bright golden eyes with dark sclera and cat-pupils made direct contact with your _(Eye Color)_ ones. She was sitting right across from you now, the volunteer no longer by her side. And she was talking to you! To you out of maybe 20 other people in the room. All because you caught eyes with her, a beautiful demoness. 

“Uhhhhhh….”, Your mind went off the walls with emotions while your mouth tried to form something reasonable. You were an utter mess, something more than your appearance could ever show. She seemed to look right into your soul, eyebrow quirked at your questionable response. “Cat got your tongue, darling?”, A soft smile curved her plump, kissable lips. Oh jeez! Your mind was a sewer and she probably barely skimmed that surface from just looking at you. “Ah! No, no. You just caught me off guard, haha”, You quickly try and save face, nervously putting on a smile with a little laugh. “Oh, so the little kitten can speak. I was afraid you couldn’t. I have a few questions for you... if you don’t mind of course?”, The demoness leaned forward as she spoke, questioning your consent which made your mind go wild in thought. What could she possibly want to ask me? Something personal? Generic? The possibilities were endless, yet you wanted to hear more. “Of course, what did you want to ask?”, you replied, giving her the go ahead. “Well… It’s a little personal. But I wanted to know what got you here? I’ve been looking for lost souls to help decrease the poverty rate lately, but also get a few needed workers in the office. Perhaps you’d be interested in a place to stay and maybe a place to work?”, She brought you to hope in an instant, like the goddess your mind made her.

  
  
  


That’s how you got here. To this large penthouse in one of the more luxurious apartment buildings in the heart of the city. It's everything you use to dream about, perhaps even more. In the living room; a huge comfy couch, a fluffy carpet, an electric fireplace, and a wall mounted TV. The kitchen reminded you of her car; marble countertops, huge stainless steel appliances, polished wood floor, and a bar counter with stools on one side. The dining room had the view of the large outside area with the jacuzzi and grill. You were sure there were at least two bedrooms and bathrooms judging by the size of the penthouse.

You could hardly believe you were staying here, even if it’s going to be for a little bit. At least until you get back onto your feet with a job and an apartment. That could be awhile however, you were in a bit of debt, but apartments were expensive as well. Valory, the demoness told you her name in the car, seemed to be completely fine with your predicament as the both of you discussed it further. Perhaps a little enthusiastic as she called you all sorts of pet names and just overly friendly in your presence.

“I hope it’s not too much all at once, darling. I still have to show you your bedroom”, Valory sauntered into the penthouse, jingling keys and purse in hand. A smile growing as she watched you with interest. You look to her, eyebrows raised. Your own room? She couldn’t be serious. Though her crooking a finger, making the ‘come hither’ motion made you feel like she was. Valory walks down a hall, you following. She opens an unmarked, white door. Revealing a rather barren room other than some furniture; a bed, a bedside table, a desk, a chair, a dresser, and a vanity. There was a sliding door close to the bed, possibly the closet. Then another door, but it was slightly open showing a glistening full bathroom; huge corner bathtub, standing shower with glass doors, tons of fluffy towels on the shelves, and the other essential plumping.

All of this was plenty for you, maybe more. You could only look at her over your shoulder with a gaping mouth as you step in, Vallory’s taller form leaning against the doorway. She chuckles, lips cocked in a smirk, “I take it you like it?”. “Y-yes! Very much! Thank you so much!”, You blabbered, feeling like there was no way to thank her for such generosity. Vallory turned you around with a gentle hand, the pushed a _(Hair Color)_ strand behind your ear. “I’m glad to hear, kitten. Get settled in, I’m going to make dinner. Hope you like Chicken Parmesan”, she placed a soft, plush kiss upon your forehead before leaving you alone in your new room. 

  
  
  


Months pass, and you are doing amazing! You’ve got a small job in the company Vallory works for, just an errand girl throughout the office building. It was easy and you got a lot of breaks between errands, not to mention the pay was way above minimum. So there was a lot of benefits outside of living in a penthouse with a gorgeous demoness.

You’ve been saving up your money, accumulating quite a lot. However, when Vallory takes you out with her to go shopping or eat, she’ll insist on paying for everything. No matter how you say it was the least you could do for her since everything she did for you. Today was one of those days, but it seemed a little different.

“What do you think?”, Vallory steps out of the dressing room, wearing a silky black dress that went to her knees with golden shimmers scatter across the material. “It looks marvelous, ma'am!”, You replied with astonishment, it fits all her curves just right. Showing off the luscious goddess body she flaunted with the intention to grab everyone’s attention, especially yours whether she knew it or not. She laughed softly at your expression, “You’re going to catch some flies”. Vallory lightly lifted your jaw up, closing your gaped mouth with a sweet smile curving her lips. “S-sorry”, you stutter in embarrassment, feeling the heat rise to your cheeks as you see how close she is to your face. Vallory stands straight once again, seeming triumphant from the new expression she encouraged from you.  

“Now…”, She turns back into the dressing room, closing the doors. She switches back to her original outfit, knowing now that the one she tried on fits well. Then Vallory exits with the dress hung over her forearm, “... Let’s get you a dress too. Come along”. You stand to follow her into space with various racks of dresses. A little unsure of what you wanted already. There were so many colors and designs. It was impossible to choose, not to mention you wanted to pay this time if you could possibly convince her. So, with hesitation, you start at a rack closest to you. Looking through them until you were stopped by Vallory’s gentle hand. “Deary, why don’t we get something really nice. Perhaps a favorite color?”, She offers advised, then leads you over to a rack that was far more colorful than the ones you were looking at. With a small smile, she instantly sees the ones that caught your eye the most. Then picks up a few _(Favorite Color)_ dresses, each was designed very differently but were gorgeous. “Do you like them? We can start trying these on now if you’d like”, Vallory encouraged, holding them up to your figure to see how they matched. With a short nod, you reply with an “Okay”. Then take the dresses to take them to the dressing room to try them on. 

You try each one, showing them off to Vallory since she insisted on seeing. She seemed to like all of them on you, but there was one thing that slightly bothered you. One dress was rather low collared, showing off some of your bra cups. Another was sleeveless and showed off way too much bra strap and cup to be appropriate. At home, you don’t even have any strapless bras because you didn’t like the idea of them slipping off or rubbing too much against your piercings. Yes, you had nipple piercings. And they were well hidden from everyone because not everyone viewed them as an okay thing to have, or will assume you’re some kind of sex worker on the web or real life. You weren’t even sure if Vallory ever noticed when you accidentally went braless into the kitchen once.  “Something wrong, darling?”, Vallory asked, noticing you contemplating something. “Um, kind of. Some of these dresses show a lot of my bra, and well, I don’t have any strapless bras in my drawer”, You tell her truthfully, a little nervous. She smiles wide, “Oh! Don’t worry, deary. That’s an easy fix. Go get changed and we can look for a nice strapless bra for you”. You quickly nod a little pep in your step as you return to the dressing room to change back into your original outfit.

 

 

In mere minutes, Vallory whizzes you past the other clothing sections and takes you right to lingerie. Seeming rather excited to look through all the colorful materials, especially the lace. You could obviously see she was drawn to her favorites, which helped if you were ever going to pick out a gift for her. Vallory then turned to you, that huge smile plastered across her ruby painted lips, “Don’t be shy, pick out a few you like. We can have you try them on right away”. You nod, her excitement becoming contentious.

You head over to the strapless bras, eyeing them all. There were all styles and colors, making it hard to choose. It made it a bit hard to decide which would be best to go under the _(Favorite Color)_ dresses. White was plain and simple but got evidently dirty far too quickly. Grey and black were simple too, however a lot more noticeable under a dress. But a skin tone one would blend in with your skin, making it less noticeable. However, then again you kind of liked the more colorful bras. 

“You’re looking cute, what you stuck between?”, Vallory was blunt, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. Your face goes pink as you felt her body touching yours. Her skin was so soft, like what you’d imagine an angel’s wings to feel like. The more you thought about it, the darker red your cheeks turned. Vallory shakes you out of your thoughts, her lips curved into a smirk as she watched your embarrassed expression emit heat, “You got lost or cat got your tongue?”. “Oh, um. Just lost in thought”, you half-lied. “Alright, what you looking at here?”, She emphasizes by picking up a bra from the rack. “Well, I’m debating between a nude bra and a colorful one. But, I’m not really sure. Especially when these ones have extra softness, while these ones say there’s more guarantee for them to stay in place”, You tell Vallory. “Ah, yes. Those are always great questions. But maybe we should grab all these options and try them on before making a final decision? Or would you like to just take them all home”, She offered with a bright smile, picking the ones you were talking about off the rack.

  
  


You were now sitting in the large changing room, cheeks flared red as you looked up at her. “I-I should be okay alone…”, You stuttered, a little embarrassed at the situation at hand. “Nonsense! I can help you clip in the back, maybe tell you how they look too. If you don’t want me to look at whatcha got, just tell me to turn around, alright?”, Vallory was unashamed of standing in the changing room with you like it was something she did on a regular. “O-okay”, You stand, a little nervous but you kind of wanted to let her see you. All of you. You shed your shirt, then your bra with what felt like a teasing slowness. Her eyes were on you, but they alighted with something dark when your bra released your chest. Your nipples perked in the cold air, letting the metal piercings glint perfectly in the bright light.

Vallory subtly licked her ruby lips, her eyes shamelessly eyeing your pierced nipples. Then she looked into your eyes, evident lust blooming in her golden irises. “How naughty~”, her voice was almost breathy but gentle as she asked, “When did you get these?”. You bite your bottom lip light, cheeks flaring red as she walked closer. “Well, a few years ago. It was just a present I gave myself on my 18th birthday”, You tell her shyly. Vallory puts a finger under your chin, making you look up at her smiling face, “They look really nice on you, darling. Though… if you’re not uncomfortable by me asking. Do they heighten your pleasure?”. Her eyes trailed down your exposed skin, right to your perky nipples. She looked like she wanted to reach out and touch them, but you weren’t sure if it was just your imagination playing out your desires. “Um… yeah, they do. Very much so”, You replied quickly, face turning tomato red now. Vallory smirks, then her hand came up and pinched the silvery piercing between her index finger and thumb. She was gentle but slightly pulled on it, making a soft mewl seep from your lips. “So, cute~”, She purred near your ear, before letting go of you and stepping back.

Your cheeks were red for the rest of the shopping trip while she seemed to not say anything about that moment in the changing room. Vallory just smiled and asked questions here and there about clothing choices. Acting completely normal… until both of you got home.

  
  
  


**(Smut Starts Here)**

“Set them off to the side there. We’ll take care of them later”, Vallory points to the couch in the living area. You weren’t sure why, but you obeyed. Setting your bags beside hers on the couch. She then instantly walked up to you, wrapped an arm around your waist. “I’ve been thinking lately, and today had given me a wonderful idea”, Vallory began, “I’m not usually the one to ask, but I know you’ve been trying to repay me. But, money and items are nothing to me really. Your time and being, however, are quite valuable to me~”. Your eyebrows rose in bewilderment, what was she going to ask you to do? Work for her for eternity? Become her pet? Perhaps a sexual favor? No, not the last one, that’s just something your mind wants. Though, earlier she seemed really interested in teasing you in such a way. So the possibilities were endless. “You do know what I’m hinting towards, correct?”, Vallory took you out of your whirling thoughts. “N-not really…”, You mumbled off, embarrassed by your filthy thoughts. She chuckled, lifting your chin up a little with a gentle fingertip, “Your so adorable when you shy away with warm cheeks. Almost naive… but I know what’s hiding behind that facade~”. Her soft, ruby painted lips pressed against your warming cheek. Leaving a red lip stain there. “I want you in my bed. Tied up with satin and at my ever mercy~”, She whispered into the curve of your ear, before slipping away. Strutting her way to the hallway, only a crooked finger beckoning you to follow.

In almost a trance, you begin to follow her. You’ve been in her bedroom a few times but never like this. With the curtains drawn to darken the room. Red candles sat on the bedsides and dressers, illuminating the room in a gentle orange glow. The bed had simple red sheets and pillows, shed of its comforter and fluffy pillows you knew she loved dearly. At the edge of the bed sat a box of what looked to be sex toys. Honestly, you shouldn't be surprised. You knew demons were adapted in all kinds of magic and Valory definitely had the unashamed flirtatious personality to have this all in her bedroom. But it was awe-striking to see this all for you and her to get down and dirty, something you’ve only dreamed up a few hundred times while sleeping in the next bedroom over.

“Sit on the bed. I’d like you to pick out a few toys you would like me to use. And think of a safe word. It can be anything”, Valory told you, gesturing to the bed as she walked into her large closet. You nod gently as you sat down on the pillowy, soft bed. Looking into the box of assorted sex toys. A few piqued your interest, slowly pulling out; a small wax candle, handcuffs, rope, and a blindfold. Then setting them on the bed next to you while you waited for further instruction. She came out of the closet, dressed in a red corset with matching panties. However, you noticed something you never did before. There was a bulge in her panties, like a silicone packer for people who wanted to accentuate their crotch by appearing male.

You must have been staring too long because you felt something rubbery slip under your chin and lift it up. Making you look at your goddess, who was holding a riding crop, “You’ll see more of that later, be patient darling”. Valory then rested the crop at her side, still looking you in the eye. “Now, what’s your safe word?”, She asked, cocking a brow. “ _(Safe Word)_ , Ma’am”, You replied obediently. Valory smiles gladly, “Good girl, now remember to use it when you feel uncomfortable with something. I’ll stop completely, so don’t use it unwisely”. She stroked your hair with the hand not holding the crop, letting it cup over your cheek. Being tender with you. But you knew it wasn’t going to be like this later. 

Valory then eyed what you placed on the bed, the gentle smiling staying. “Is this what you like, my kitten? Like it rough? Overwhelming?”, She asked rhetorically. Picking up the blindfold, Valory slowly puts it over your eyes. Strapping the buckle in the back so it was secure in place. Letting you only see darkness while your eyelids felt the faint velvet of the material. “Don’t panic, I’m going to move you a little”, Valory whispered softly against your ear, before her hands take hold of your sides. Slowly laying you down and pulling you further on to the bed, perhaps in the center but you were unsure. You just kept your hands at your sides, keeping still and relaxed. “So, obedient~”, Valory cooed, “I’m going to have so much fun with you”.

The sound of snapping fingers echoed in the silent room. Then the feeling of the cool air brushing your bare skin prickled goosebumps and perked your nipples ever gently. You did not know where your clothes had gone, but at the moment that was the least of your worries. Now bare for her eyes and hands to use, you were vulnerable and at her mercy.

“Hands above your head, darling”, Valory’s gentle voice spoke right into your ear. You obey gladly, reaching your hands high above your head. Slightly feeling the pillows not too far away. There was the sound of clinking metal before you felt the cool material against your wrists. Clicking around your delicate flesh, keeping your hands bound to one another. Valory’s warm hands ran down your forearm, easing away the goosebumps as your body greedily took her warmth. Slowly, she runs her fingers down to your collarbone, tracing the small peaks of the skin. Then her hands went down to your breasts, the pads of her fingers brushing your now perky nipples. Gently taking the pierced nipples between her index fingers and thumbs, then giving a small tug. Letting a mewling moan roll from your lips. Your body was beginning to ache with her teasing, slow touch. Nether regions aching for attention, begging for you to take a chance and rub your thighs together. Hoping to ease the ache within by using sweet friction of the skin.

“Ah, ah, ah”, You could practically hear the wagging of a finger from Valory, as she tsked, “I thought we weren’t going to have trouble. But it seems my darling kitten is a bit naughty~”. She parts your legs with her hands, nails gently digging into the soft flesh. Making you groan as she takes away your only source of relief for the burning ache down below. “Keep them apart now, I’m going to keep you from being naughty any further”, Valory lets go of your legs, before some soft rustling came from not too far away. She was probably getting one of the toys you got out. The feeling of something rough rubbing against your skin told you your small guess was correct. “Hold still now, I don’t want it too tight… unless you're into that~”, Valory purred, beginning to wrap the rope around one of your ankles. It was tight enough to feel brushing against your skin, but not so much it would cause discoloration unless you were to tug on them too hard. There was a bit more rustling before you felt your one ankle that was tied with the rope pull towards the edge of the bed. Then the other was tied the same with quicker ease. Your legs were open, allowing Valory to see your aching wetness. “Mmmm, look at this cute, wet kitty down here”, Valory suddenly slides a finger across your leaking slit. Making you jolt and groan at the sudden, slow tease. She chuckled at your reaction before removing her hand from your pussy, “Adorable~”.

You whine softly, feeling the ache grow alongside your anticipation. “What do you want darling?”, Valory asked you, looking for an answer. “S-something, anything, Ma’am. Just want you to touch me”, You replied, voice quivering with need. She made a purring sound in her throat, sounding pleased with your answer, “Take it easy now, your mistress will take good care of you”. You nod gently, listening to her. Keeping yourself calm and patient for the next thing to come.  Though, the anticipation of not knowing when it will be given or how it will be implemented was eating at your belly. Creating a mush of hot need and want, making your body beg for more.

Valory waited a few minutes before you felt her hand rub your stomach. Slowly, her warmth seemed to evaporate and turn to a chill. Feeling almost like an ice cube, except not wet. It drove this tingling chill up your spine as she kept rubbing her cold hand in circles on your belly. “Do you like it? It’ll be nice on a hot, summer day wouldn’t it? You could lay on that patio with your cute little bikini, catching all the sun”, It sounded very domestic, but the further Valory spoke the more you felt your core melt, “Maybe you’d enjoy laying in my lap. Bent and having your nice round ass revealed to the world. I could make it turn red. Would you like me to do that? Spank your ass until you can’t sit?”. Once she was done speaking, she removed her hand from your stomach. You could still feel the chill, your skin slightly numb.

“Mmmm… perfect”, Valory hummed softly, you could barely hear her. She must have backed away a little. Perhaps to get something new. There was only one thing left, but you wondered how she was going to use it. There was no sound telling you what she was doing now. But you waited, curious and greedy for what was in store.

But you did not expect the extreme feeling of something liquidy and hot dripping onto your cold stomach. A yelp leaves your gaping lips as your back arches rigidly. The liquid seemed to solidify fast, feeling like a small bump stuck to your flesh. Almost sticky somehow, like glue or clay. It was the wax from the candle, but the contrast of hot and cold had you leaping on the edge of your seat. You never felt something so… intense. It must have been your heightening senses with the loss of sight, but you couldn’t possibly be sure. Valory was incredibly skilled, something far from a human lover could ever give you. A goddess, through and through.

The wax dripped down again, not as intense as the first but it still let loose a surprising sound from you. Every time a drop would make contact, your noises turned further and further down the road of mewls and moans. The pain was no more than just a pleasure to you. It felt so good, especially against your still cold belly. “Mmmm… Mistress, more please~”, You mewled as another drop splattered against your skin. There couldn’t possibly be any more free space for new wax now. Your stomach must have been painted red with the cooling wax like an artistic masterpiece. Valory giggled at your begging, before asking you, “How about something new? Hmmm? Would you like a new feeling?”. You perked at the presented option, nodding your head happily. “What do we say, darling?”, She asked, slightly chastising you for your manners. “Yes please, Mistress!”, You replied, this time with words. Valory hummed, pleased with your obedient response. The sound of her fingers snapping, then the feeling of the wax disappearing left you bare once again. Making you wonder what else she was going to do that might need you to be clean.

More weight began to dip the bed near your legs. You could feel Valory shift to kneel between your legs. Then you nearly jump as a soft moan spills from your lips. Her cold fingers brushed across your clit then down your wet slit. “So wet~”, Valory purred, “All for me?”. You bite your bottom lip lightly, nodding slowly. She rubbed your clit in agonizing slow circles. Letting whines escape you as she teased. “Use your words my dear pet”, She orders. “Y-yes, all for you Mistress”, You stutter after stifling a mewl of needy greed. Valory chuckles then purred happily in her throat. Removing her fingers from your clit, she opens up your folds to her merciless gaze. “Mmmm, you look more than ready for the main course”, She hummed with approval, sliding her finger into your wetness. Testing the waters.

“Warm and tight too… can’t wait to feel you around me~”, You could hear the smirk in her tone, even imagine that sweet tongue gliding across her bottom lip. Though, through your hazy lustful mind, you felt like that sentence was a little strange for a woman to say. Unless…. Oh! Your breath hitches as you feel something thick and warm prod at your sopping entrance. It was nothing like fingers or a dildo. It felt way too good to be true. “I take you already like what I’m packing down here”, Vallory purred, rubbing the tip of her cock along your slit. Collecting some of your lubricants to slick herself up, stroking it all across her large cock. You could hear the slick, meaty strokes as she pumps her member in her hand slowly. “Do you wanna see it, pet?”, She asked, in which you quickly reply with a mewling “yes”. Vallory chuckled, reaching behind your head and undoing the blindfold’s buckle. Sliding it off as the dimly lit room came back into your vision. Her lavender skin gleamed in the candlelight and her eyes were alight with lust. Your eyes wander down from her eyes, finally seeing the cock between her legs. Vallory’s hand still stroking the meaty thickness. It was smooth and had a nice length that complemented its width. You were sure it would more than please your aching pussy.

“Eyes up here, darling”, Vallory laughs lightly at your expression, lifting your chin to look up at her face once again. “You can stare later, right now I want to fill you up completely~”, She purrs lustfully, leaning down to place a soft kiss upon your lips before pulling away. Vallory then aligned her phallus with your cunt, before thrusting right in. Her groan filling your ears like music. This was way better than using a strap-on. It felt so warm and filling inside. Reaching all the right places all the time. “Mmmm, you feel better than I imagined”, Vallory hummed softly, looking down at you with blissful content. She was still, letting you adjust. But it became an agonizing ache in your pussy. You needed more. Wanted more. “Please, mistress~”, You whine softly, “fuck me”. Vallory giggled, “as you wish my beautiful, obedient pet”. She began to thrust into you. Her hips pulling back slowly as her length slides further out of your wetness. Before snapping back in before the tip could escape. A loud moan spills from your lips. Head tossing back into the pillows. This is what you dearly wanted days ago as you brought yourself to climax all alone. You wish you weren’t shy, but you’ve learned a lesson. Just ask nicely and you’ll receive plenty from your loving mistress.

Her pace never faltered from the harsh thrusts. Though, never getting faster. Vallory’s eyes watched, waiting for your pleas to spill from your lips. It didn’t take long either. “M-mistress… mmmm, more, please!”, you moaned and mewled for her, praying and pleading for anything she’s willing to give. “You read my mind~”, She cooed with a smirk. Vallory’s hips snapped into you before even pulling half-way out. Breaking the temp and causing a yelp to escape your throat. She begins to thrust in and out faster, only pulling out part way to limit the time between each slap of skin on skin. Vallory leans down over you, her breasts nearly pressing into yours. Her breath fanned across your ear and cheek as moans and groans leave her painted lips. She was enjoying the feeling of you thoroughly. “You’re so wonderful underneath me. But maybe a little too loud~”, Vallory spoke teasingly. You look up to her questioningly, your mouth unable to create a word without a mewl cutting it out. “We’ll have to play around with that idea another time. I still have a lot to do to make you mine, pet”, She left it up to your imagination, making you wonder what else she’d want to do with you in bed or anywhere else if she pleased.

Your mind was mush by now. Your cunt buzzing with pleasure, sending it right to the knot tightening in your abdomen. Vallory purrs, bottom lip sucked between her teeth as she groans louder above you, “I can feel you tightening up, darling. You gonna cum for me soon?”. You nod, moaning out as she snaps her hips back into you more. She was beginning to harshen the tempo, putting more strength into her hips. Giving your g-spot the smashing that makes you puddy in her hands. “How about I quicken it along? So you can enjoy the finish a little better”, Vallory hand reaches between the both of you, going right to your cunt. Using the pads of her two fingers to rub your clit in a slow circle. Sending bolts of pleasure right to the squeezing knot. It was so close to snapping.

Suddenly your back arches sharply as you released an animalistic mewl. Your cunt tightens quickly, making you feel every centimeter of Vallory’s cock still pistoning within your wetness. The thrusts guiding your through your orgasm but never giving you a break once it was through. Your cunt was sensitive, possibly red use. Luckily Vallory moved her fingers away from your clit, otherwise, you’d surely make it right to a second climax in no time. “Good girl”, Vallory praised, “now sit back and enjoy the next few minutes while I finish up~”.

She was a beast, her tempo quickened not even seconds after your climax calmed. The slick sounds of your sopping cunt and wet thighs hitting her hips echoed through the room alongside your moans. You almost thought she wouldn’t stop for anything, even her own orgasm. But her pace began to stifle, stuttering as her breath hitches. She hilts inside of you, pressing her front up against yours. You moan softly, biting your bottom lip as you feel her warm cum fill your insides. Painting your walls white, but then overflowing past her member that fit perfectly like a puzzle piece. The red sheets would surely be stained when she pulls out.

Both of you relax, catching your breath from the breathtaking experience. Vallory finally rolls off of you, pulling out. Opaque cum dribbles from your used, pink pussy. There was a lot, but you didn’t mind as you just lay there. Letting the bed hold your exhausted body. “That was amazing my pet”, Vallory purred next to you, her nose nuzzling into the crook of your neck gently. She pulls away to look you in the eye, “You should rest while I clean you up”. You nod, a small, content smile forming across your lips as your eyes slowly close. You could feel Vallory shifted in the bed beside you as she begins to take care of you. Gentle to not startle you.

You only hoped that you had time to have something quick before work in the morning. It was too amazing to think about not doing it again soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vallory is my own character. You may request for her to appear in another chapter with a new scenario or a continuation off of this one. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter that starts this book officially. I can't wait to write some more ;)


	3. Invisible Demon x F!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by Anon
> 
> Pairing: Demon x F!Reader  
> Kinks: Overstimulation, Multiple Orgasms, Bondage, Size Kink  
> Added Kinks (Not requested): Aphrodisiacs/Pheromones, Cum Inflation, Tentacles, Fear Play, and small hints of others. 
> 
> Warning: This is a non-con story (in the beginning) and can be triggering to those who dislike these themes or have bad experience with them. Please refrain from reading if you know you have a problem with these themes, thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The setting takes place where demons and supernatural stuff are not normal or expected. However, since the demon is invisible, a lot of imaging is all up to the reader’s preference. 
> 
> The story gets right to the smut. No building of plot at all. 
> 
> Added some tentacles for a little more monster aspect (plus it’s pretty kinky), and there is mention of clawing and biting here and there. Another thing, there is a lot of wording for Fear play if someone’s into that (‘cause I’m realistic about certain things).

Something dragged against your skin harshly. Biting into you and creating light lines the dotted with luscious red. It was enough to wake you from your sleep with a start. Finding yourself in a position you normally wouldn’t be in. Laying on your stomach, exposed to the world. There was no way it was a coincidence that both your sheet/blankets were tossed to the ground and your pants have slipped off your hips. Your heart jump starts as your brain turns the cogs; Someone was here in your house… in your bedroom! Taking your clothes off! 

You could even feel the material sliding down your legs, getting caught on your ankles when your pants get dragged far enough. By then, you were squirming, kicking and flailing. Trying to attack your intruder who you have yet seen. Back have been turned to them since the beginning. Not even seen in the slight corner of your eye as you turn your head slightly towards them. 

The first priority was getting them off of you. Which initially, your efforts seemed to work fine. Their presence was taken aback by the sudden squirming and kicking out from under them. But their renewed force was harsh and quick. Something slimy, or dozens of these slimy sausage-thick appendages come forth from the darkness of your room. Slithering up your skin. Giving you chills right down to the very core. Four come up to your ankles and thighs, restricting themselves around your flesh and pinning them to the bed with incredible force. Keeping you from kicking out at them. Then four more come up to your elbows and wrists, doing the same. Pushing your arms up and above your head into the soft pillows that were once comforting during trying times. 

Only now can your torso squirm or move at all. It seemed impossible for those appendages to just hold you down so simply, but the pain of them pressing into joints and soft skin spoke otherwise. You wanted to cry out for help. Release the anguish alongside the breaking hope of freedom and safety. But deep down, you knew no one could help you. This person...this thing, was of another level of messed up than just an intruding human. You haven’t even seen them, as if afraid to look at this creature in the eyes as it took everything from you. Humiliated you in your home. It would possibly remain like that until the encounter was through. 

With your small fight dealt with, the creature above you seemed to settle back down to its mission. It’s clawed hands, clutching at skin and clothes. As if feeling for the things hiding your body or maybe accessing you. The last idea made your heart race. Making you wonder if it will eat you when it’s done. You were having mixed feelings about what would be better or what should be. But the tearing of your t-shirt halted the lightning thoughts within your head. Panic settling in that, indeed, this creature wasn’t just going to eat you. It was going to fill you… then possibly eat you. 

It shredded your clothes effortlessly. You wouldn’t be surprised to find confetti ribbons of your clothes later… if you survived that is. Hoping and pleading would not stop this thing, even if you tried. The creature was on a mission, seeking the heat between your legs for its own pleasure and needs. In some twisted way, you were starting to enjoy the thought of being used like this. Despite all the fearful thoughts rushing through you before. But...was it just your needy hormones talking? Or something this thing released in the air? You were unsure as it continued its escapade further. 

A couple more appendages slithered forth. Crossing the planes of your navel and sides, curling around the curve of your breasts. Giving a soft squeeze before one came up further. Circling around your neck, like a vine on a little tree. The tip of the tendril peeking at your lips. Sliding it’s slimy texture across your bottom lip, like a sweet tongue asking for entrance. When you do not let the invitation tempt you to part your lips, the other appendage brushes your sensitive nipple with just the tip. Like a teasing finger sweeping across your skin after touching something a little cooler than your own body temperature. Of course, nothing like an ice cube. But just enough to slip a gasp past your lips, making them part just enough for the other tendril to slip in lightly. Tangling with your tongue. In a tango of sweet-tasting liquid which coated the tip of the appendage. It even seemed to be leaking like a water faucet. Made it so tempting to suckle from. As if you were dying from thirst. 

Eventually, as you swallowed the honey-like water, your eyelids seemed to droop. Not heavy with sleep, but filled with pleasurable lust. Something about it set you at ease in the creature’s clutches. Worried and fearful thoughts seemed to vanish like they never existed in the first place. It was like this creature was meant to be here. Holding you so close… caressing your skin until your body shook with orgasm. But it seemed to hold back right now. Biding its time just to make you wait like it wanted you to beg for more. You’d gladly do that, however, the appendage seemed certain it wished to stay within your salivating cavern. There was nothing wrong with that of course. You eventually welcomed it, sucking lightly at its tip until it leaked more of that delicious sweetness that you enjoyed so much. 

It other appendages seemed to get to work. Of course, the ones holding you down didn’t seem to want to let go. Loving the way it could easily lift your arms above your head and spread your legs. But the one squeezing your breast seemed to want to roam. Feel other plains and plateaus of your skin. Freely touching you as soft little moans escape from your filled, suckling mouth. The tendril was slow to slide down your stomach, seeming to retreat from where it came from the darkness. However, it just continued to dip lower. Sliding past your hips and down your thigh. Nuzzling a soft spot on your skin as if tickling, however much more like a caress. Testing how soft your skin was and how you reacted to its sweet touch. 

You must have responded to the creature’s liking. As it’s tendril moved further back up. Inching closer and closer to your now wet entrance. Just sliding ever so slightly against your folds. Going right to the little button above. The soft, squishy and wet tip brushing the sensitive nerves. Causing a gasp of pleasure to emit from you. It had gotten to something most desirable for you. And it couldn’t resist pushing at the little bundle of nerves. Testing all kinds of strokes, seeing how you like it the most. First with soft strokes, going in circles so it was always in contact with your flesh. Then went a little more teasing. Swiping little glances across it, leaving you kneening for more. once it had pinched lightly, watching you arch your back sharply in immense pleasure. After a little more poking and swiping, it had found a rhythm that steadily brought you to orgasm. Your moans leaving your mouth, vibrating around the appendage you still sucked on diligently. 

Just as the knot squeezed before releasing, you felt your legs tense up. The tendrils wrapped around your legs tightened to keep you in place just before you fell right over the edge. It was like the air had rushed out of you as your body seemed to release all its tension with the gush of juices between your spread legs. Dripping down onto the bed. Soaking your sheets uncomfortably so. However, this time it didn’t seem to bother you as much like the other times you have done so. This time, you wanted more. Wanting what else the creature had to offer. Though, unsure of what it could offer other than it’s wonderful slimy tendrils. 

The tendrils from both your mouth and clit retreated back into the darkness. Leaving you needy and aching for more. Though, you were not left for long. The air seemed to shift further in temperature. Like a rush of winter air just came through your window. But it seemed like the bitter cold was gracing your skin with an edge. Like a paw of sorts, dragging its claws down your stomach and thigh. However, you saw nothing other than the silky, slimy tendrils. Your room was nearly pitch black, nothing but the outlines of furniture and other various objects. Of course, the closer the tendrils were to your face the better you could see them. But… there was no shape beyond them. Just darkness… 

The presence of the creature gave off inched closer to your body. Hot breath fanned over your face, warming your cheeks to a rosy pink. It was so much different than the room temperature that dropped nearly seconds ago. However, as it got closer it seemed like this creature was a lot bigger than you first thought. Hovering over you on the bed, a faint crack from the wooden bed frame telling you it was leaning against the bed more than it was just... Floating? You were unsure of what it could do. Unable to see it or feel it other than it advanced. But something told you it wasn’t possible that this thing was the size of a big dog. Definitely bigger. Perhaps three times larger than a Saint Bernard. And that thought gave you shivers just imaging the creature, more seeable of course, hovering over you in that size. It did wonderful things to your still tingling core. 

The beast above you seemed to like that you were slightly squirming as it’s tendrils loosened slightly on your limbs. Rubbing your legs together to create friction upon your aching clit. It took this movement as an invitation. Something, much like the tentacles slipped between your thighs, but definitely a little different in shape, texture, and size. Coating in something slimy. The tip seemed to create some more as the creature slowly ruts between your legs. Slipping against your clit and folds, smearing its strange juices across your entrance. 

After a while, you began to wonder if it was going to stop. Your thighs were slick with both your and its secretions. The appendage that had been rutting seemed to have gotten thicker as time passed, possible longer? And now there were well-defined bumps rubbing along your clit. Always causing this shock to run deep inside. Hitting all the right spots and places that tightened that little knot in your belly. It kept going and going. Going on a nice, smooth rhythm. You couldn’t help but lean back and relax as it brought you closer and closer to your second orgasm of that night. The tendrils that were still wrapped around your legs lifted them off the bed slightly. Just as the creature began to hump faster. It seemed it was close too. Though, somehow you were its top priority to pleasure first. It could just be to get you wet enough for the main course, but you didn’t think too hard on it. Because just as your mind came to that thought, it left out the window. Just as your legs clench around the thick appendage, your cunt releasing all over the length. Your body going into a tense state as the second orgasm flows through you, only to relax like you were a wet noodle a few seconds after. 

And then all that tension disappeared. Like all the things that made your shoulders heavy just washed away. You were weightless. Laying there in your sheets which were wet underneath you. But you probably could care less about the mess. It seemed like minutes have passed since the creature has stopped, letting you just glow in the aftermath of the orgasm it had given you yet again. 

Then the tendrils around you begin to move, shifting as they move your body. Spread your legs open with your knees closer to your chest. Presenting your extremely wet folds to the creature and its already hard member, which you assume was thrusting between your legs not too long ago. You glanced down, seeing nothing but the tendrils wrapping around your limbs. It slightly worried you, making you wonder how big the member really is. When the creature was thrusting, it seemed rather large but was still growing bigger. Not to mention those bumps that your clit got to feel. But something about those thoughts crawled right to your core. Making it not only ache from the orgasms. You’ve never felt so driven to continue even after so many climaxes climbed and tumbled down. Something about it was odd, but your mind didn’t wander too much on that thought. Going to the next: ‘what will it do now?’. 

The slick member was aligned with your entrance, prodding its wet tip against you. Above you, the creature seemed to thrust its hips forward. Wanting to get in as quick as possible but slid across your folds. The bumps running across your clit, sending those electric shocks right into your core. But, this makes the creature antsy for it had wanted to be in your heated wetness desperately now. A soft rumbling comes from the beast as it re-aligns, then pushed in more slowly. The tip pushing in more successfully, letting its width stretch you. 

A gasp leaves your lips as you feel the beast push more and more into you. It felt almost like it was filling your every crevice and more. The feeling of fullness has your head rolling back with a whimpering groan spilling from your lips. Wondering how deep the cock must be within you. 

The creature seemed to still after a little while of pushing into you, possibly hilting inside you. But you were unsure, there was nothing indicating that the creature was even close enough to be hilted within. However, quite glad in a way. Your wet folds could hold only so much after all. Above you, the best seemed to understand this too. For it was still, letting your walls adjust to the huge stretch of its thickness. 

After a few moments of laying there with your pussy adjusting. You feel this inner ache that has you clenching. Even your hands find a grasp on a tendril around your wrists, feeling the slick appendages on your own accord. The beast purrs lowly at the feeling your body gives them and slowly it starts a pace of thrusting into you. Giving the ache inside you something to cure its needy cry for more to the point of sending loud moans to come flowing from your other lips. 

The length and girth slide along your walls roughly. Filling you with a purpose behind those large, unseen hips. Thoughts of filth blend inside your head like a mixing bowl. Cheering and whining for more. Sometimes trying to crawl out your mouth to create blurts of incoherent words that only seem to drive the creature forward with its demanding pace. Eventually taking you at a much harsher push, slamming into your cunt like an animal in heat. It only made your cheeks hotter as thoughts of this beast above you, intentionally filling you for its brood. Or perhaps it was seeing if you were a potential mate? You would love either one. They seemed so scrumptious at the moment. 

Each pump was beginning to get sloppy with how wet the both of you were. Slick sounds echoing between you. The slapping of your flesh against the creature’s supposed hips bouncing along the walls. The sound only arousing you more as you squeezed at the beast’s appendages. Your body had started to rock back into the thrusting member. It was only natural to what more of a good thing. And it seemed it was only driving you're mushed out brain further and further into the lust-filled haze of another orgasm. You can’t even muster a thought of others even succeeding in giving you more than two on occasions. Yet this animalist creature seems to cherish, perhaps reveal in pleasure in you falling off the edge by its own body. 

When the third orgasm hits, flashing across your vision like a headlight beam then vanishing into the darkness, the creature seemed set on its fastening pace within you. Causing your pussy to weep out from the overstimulation as the demonic beast pushed you right through your climax and then beyond. It almost felt like you were getting recurring shocks of your orgasm in small pulses. Forcing you to clench and cry out words of submission underneath the now panting thing above you. Seemingly affected by your tight, wetness now. Though, its lust was amazingly close to unsatisfactory level. Your thoughts wander to how pent up they must be to seek out someone such as yourself. But they melt away as the cock hits yet another good spot within you. 

It didn’t take too long before you feel that knot in your belly again. Tightening and snapping quickly before you could utter a silent scream. All that came from your agape mouth was your breath catching in the back of your throat while your head was thrown back. You were sent over the edge as the creature hilts very suddenly inside of you. It seemed to burst with warm within. Like a creamy hot chocolate hitting your gullet on a cold day. Filling you more and more, until you felt like you were going to burst at the seams. Though, the opaque creaminess leaks past the creature’s member to trickle down onto your thighs and sheets. Leaving you panting as a soft rumbling comes from the beast’s belly, much like a large cat if it was purring in content. 

After a moment or two of catching your breath and thoughts… you look down at your stomach. It was only slightly rounded, but enough to warm your cheeks with a mix of embarrassment and happiness. The creature begins to pull out, leaving you gasping as the cream seemed to flow out like a waterfall. Making you feel like that Boston Creme donut that was overly stuffed, yet delicious and satisfying. With the thought of what you were, your head falls back relaxed on the pillows as your eyes flutter closed. Breath evening out as your mind finds that happy place where this wonderful moment will play over and over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long to make. I’ve been really busy and just not up for writing, but I’m back in the game (slightly)!
> 
> Anon, I hope you enjoyed the smut I’ve brought for you. I know you said you wanted it to be your last hurrah, but I suppose it came a little later than I was expecting at the time of talking to you. I also added a few things to spice it up, as you asked. 
> 
> Btw! I had started a drawing of how I imagined the creature/demon to look like. It wasn’t usual demon-beast but I felt it was a kind of cool design to try. Don’t know when I’ll complete it, but when I do I’ll update this chapter with the picture!
> 
> If you're looking to support works like this one, please consider reading Chapter 1's announcement for more details!


	4. Invisible Demon (Artwork)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So far only the outline is complete.

This was just an idea of what I imagined the demon in Chapter 3 to look like. I thought it was pretty cool just to draw (and it took a bit of time for anatomy), and I think it's a pretty neat little design for a monster. 

Though, the only problem is: I don't know what color scheme to do. There are a couple I like but I need some ideas and other sets of eyes and minds. I have a poll going on at one of my other media sites. If you would like to know what I have so far for the color schemes, head to [The Poll](https://www.patreon.com/posts/30285965). If you'd just like to give a suggestion, just comment down below. I hope to be able to finish this drawing soon. 


	5. A/N - Pausing Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This should have been really obvious for a while but given I was still trying to finish some of my requests.

So, I'm going to be putting a pause on this story as my interests have swerved. I had been slowly writing one of the requests, but it just was taking too long to get my mojo back and work/school has been taking up a lot of my time. 

I know it has been a long time since I have updated, but I plan on writing more stories soon. But this time, I kinda want to focus on my interests and discovering what I enjoy while also being able to listen to other's ideas. Yes, I love monster fucking. However, there is a particular alien monster symbiote that I've been eyeing for a year now. Just now I have gotten the courage to start writing for. 

If you enjoy my stories and want to hear what I got on Venom (Marvel Universe), then keep in touch with my AO3 profile. Something might pop up soon in the nearer future. 


End file.
